Alice: Madness Returns
|diseñador = |desarrollador = |sistemas = |lanzamiento = |género = |etiquetas = |licencia = |edad = |otros = |MobyGames = |IDGF = |UVList = }} Alice: Madness Returns es un videojuego para Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360 lanzado el 14 de junio de 2011 en Norte América y el 17 de junio de 2011 en Europa. Es una secuela al videojuego de Mac y PC American McGee's Alice lanzado en el año 2000. McGee, quien diseñó el videojuego original, vuelve a trabajar en el diseño luego de asociarse Electronic Arts con su estudio de desarrollo, Spicy Horse, con sede en Shanghái. Fue el primer videojuego para consolas de sobremesa completamente diseñado y desarrollado en la República Popular de China para exportarse.American video game developer Spicy Horse taps into Chinese market Modo de juego Alice: Madness Returns es un videojuego de plataformas y acción con toques góticos desde una perspectiva de tercera persona con ataques y combos fáciles de usar parecidos a la series de Devil May Cry la diferencia es que no se pueden ejecutar combos de ataque aéreos. El jugador controla a Alice durante todo el juego corriendo, saltando, esquivando y atacando. En combate, Alice va adquiriendo un limitado número de armas, las cuales puede usar de distintas formas. Su arma principal es la Espada Vorpal, un cuchillo de cocina decorado. El resto de su arsenal comparte una temática en la que los objetos cotidianos toman un enfoque mortal, al igual que en el primer juego, American McGee's Alice. El Molinillo de Pimienta sirve como una ametralladora operada con una manivela para atacar a enemigos a distancia y coleccionar morritos de cerdo. El Caballito de Juguete se usa a modo de mazo para infligir un gran daño a los enemigos y romper sus defensas. El Cañón Tetera lanza sobres de té que explotan y causan un gran daño, además de destrozar obstáculos como el Caballito de Juguete. Durante el juego se irán recolectando dientes que dejan los enemigos al morir o se encuentren escondidos en los escenarios, los cuales se podrán canjear para mejorar las armas a versiones más poderosas. Tan sólo no se pueden mejorar el Paraguas y la Bomba de Relojería: el primero debido a que es un objeto de defensa con el que pueden desviarse proyectiles enemigos y el segundo debido a que es una bomba que explota a control remoto o pasado un minuto cuyo principal uso es el accionar interruptores de presión. La barra de salud está representada por pétalos de rosa. Si la barra se vacía, Alice volverá al último punto de control. Caer al vacío o chocarse contra líquidos peligrosos no le causan daño a Alice, pero la harán re-aparecer en la plataforma más cercana. El juego también presenta el modo Histeria, en el cual Alice no pierde salud y sus ataques causan el doble de daño. El modo Histeria sólo puede usarse cuando la barra de salud está muy baja, y únicamente durante un limitado periodo de tiempo. Mientras se avanza por los niveles, pueden encontrarse diversos secretos. Una mecánica básica del juego es encogerse para avanzar por sitios pequeños, como cerraduras, y también activar el Contrasentido, que permite ver plataformas y superficies invisibles; luego de volver al tamaño normal, éstas plataformas se desvanecen lentamente, teniendo que recordar dónde se encontraban. Los Morritos de Cerdo, los cuales producen ruido cuando Alice está cerca, pueden atacarse con el Molinillo de Pimienta para revelar caminos secretos. Las Caracolas, que también están escondidas a lo largo de los niveles, dan al jugador un reto, ya sea intelectual o de combate, para así ganar un bote de pintura. Cuando se consiguen cuatro, la salud de Alice aumenta en una rosa. Otro coleccionable son las Memorias, que son pequeños mensajes que diferentes personajes le dijeron a Alice, revelando detalles sobre la trama del juego. Una vez completado el juego, puede empezarse nuevamente una partida con todas las armas y mejoras obtenidas durante la partida anterior. Argumento Al igual que el juego anterior American McGee's Alice, Alice: Madness Returns se basa en dos obras literarias de Lewis Caroll, Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y A través del espejo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las novelas de Carroll, el juego desarrolla una versión más oscura, cruel y violenta del País de las Maravillas. Antecedentes El juego, al igual que su predecesor, American McGee's Alice, toma lugar durante la segunda mitad del siglo XIX en Londres. El 5 de noviembre de 1863, en Oxford, un incendio devastó el hogar de Alicia Lidell con ella y su familia dentro; sus padres y su hermana mayor Elizabeth murieron incinerados.Contenido extra El Pasado Importa incluido en el juego desarrollado por Spicy Horse y distribuido por Electronic Arts Aunque Alicia sobrevivió, desarrolló un trauma emocional y los médicos le diagnosticaron catatonia. Luego de la muerte de sus familiares, por la cual la niña se siente culpable, fue enviada al hospital psiquiátrico Rutledge, donde pasó aproximadamente diez años. Durante este tiempo, Alicia fue capaz de entrar en el País y comprenderse a sí misma luego de derrotar a la Reina de Corazones. Los acontecimientos del segundo juego tiene lugar en 1875, casi inmediatamente después de la finalización del primero. Luego de que le dieran de alta en el hospital, Alicia entró en el refugio para huérfanos con traumas mentales Houndsditch en Londres bajo el cuidado del psiquiatra Angus Bumby. Aunque la protagonista desea vivir una vida normal aún es víctima de la depresión y de alucinaciones espeluznantes. Alicia quiere restaurar sus recuerdos para conocer la verdad sobre la muerte de sus familiares. El tráiler falso Cuando la noticia de una segunda parte del juego American McGee's Alice salió a la luz, apareció un tráiler no oficial creado por un fan del juego en el que se muestra a Alice en una sesión con su psiquiatra. Este supuesto tráiler muestra personajes al mejor estilo de Tim Burton. De pronto, Alice ve un ciempiés saliendo del techo y su doctor le pregunta "Alice, is everything alright?" (Alice, ¿está todo bien?). Cuando ella lo mira resulta ser el Gato de Cheshire y aparece el texto "Back through the looking glass" (Regreso a través del espejo) y el año 2011. A pesar de no ser un video oficial de Electronic Arts, los programadores destacaron su originalidad y calidad de creación. Los tráilers oficiales pueden verse en la página oficial del juego. El juego y su cultura La noticia de una secuela del macabro juego creado por American Mcgee llevó a un auge en productos relacionados y fanatismo. Desde camisetas y réplicas de las armas del juego, hasta un libro de arte conceptual acompañado de una exposición de arte. Aún sin el juego, sorprende el efecto que causó este personaje en sus seguidores. Inclusive, en la página original de su creador, han aparecido acertijos para poder ganar dibujos originales y otros premios. De hecho, también se organizó un concurso de dibujo alusivo a la trama. Un mes antes de la tan esperada fecha se lanzó una aplicación en Itunes para Ipad y Itouch que consistía en un libro interactivo contando la historia del personaje. La aplicación según la página de Facebook, está siendo desarrollada para móviles Android, pero aún no esta disponible en el Android Market. Desarrollo Los rumores de una secuela de Alicia se desarrollaron por primera vez poco después de que el juego original fue lanzado al éxito crítico y comercial, aunque en ese momento, el equipo de desarrollo detrás de la original estaban trabajando en la última instancia-cancelado spin-off, Oz American McGee. Con una adaptación de la película de Alicia de McGee del americano en el desarrollo en el tiempo, el interés de Electronic Arts se levantó en un remake del juego y se comenzó a trabajar en una secuela. Sin embargo, cuando la adaptación de la película fracasó, los planes para una secuela se dejado de lado, y se mantuvo así durante casi una década. En febrero de 2009 D.I.C.E. Cumbre, EA ha anunciado una secuela, que en ese momento tenía el título de trabajo El regreso de Alicia de McGee del americano. Dos piezas de arte conceptual acompañado el anuncio, junto con la información que el escritor del juego original y el productor ejecutivo haría también volver para la secuela. En noviembre de ese año, un tráiler hecho por fans (con el título de "The Return of Alice") fue confundido por los medios de comunicación de juego como un reclamo oficial para el juego, en el que Alice se encuentra en terapia después de una recaída nueve meses después de los acontecimientos del primer juego, y parece alucinar una imagen del gato de Cheshire en lugar de su médico. En Showcase Studio de EA, el 20 de julio de 2010, más detalles sobre el juego se muestra, incluyendo su título actual, Alice: Madness Returns. Además de las piezas de arte más conceptual y las capturas reales en el juego, el teaser oficial primero fue puesto en libertad. A pesar de (o quizás debido a) el video fan ocho meses antes, sino que también interpreta a Alicia en el tratamiento: después de ser hipnotizado por su médico en una oficina llena de extraños con los brazos desmembrados colgando del techo, como ella abre su boca para hablar, grandes cantidades de sangre y dientes derramar. Como el título del juego aparece una voz susurrante se oye decir: "Alice ... ¿qué has hecho?" Durante el 2010 Tokyo Game Show, los activos nuevos, incluyendo un segundo remolque, fueron puestos en libertad. Alice se ve paseando por una calle de Londres, y con el tiempo se acerca a un área llena de juguetes y un escaparate de una tienda de juguetes, que contiene un conjunto que representa el Sombrerero Loco, el Lirón y la Liebre de marzo de tomar el té. De repente, se ve una imagen de sus padres fallecidos en la reflexión de la ventana, pero se da la vuelta para encontrar a nadie allí. La ventana empieza a quemar y la silueta de la Reina de Corazones aparece antes de que estalle en llamas, y la reina arrastra a Alicia con sus tentáculos. Al igual que el tráiler anterior, se termina con una voz que decía: "¿Qué has hecho?"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HC1JiZCFojc El 14 de febrero de 2011, MSNBC, "In-Game" sitio web dio a conocer el teaser tráiler tercero, así como una breve entrevista con American McGee sobre el juego. El teaser tercero representa Alice vagando alrededor de un principio hermoso país de las maravillas, con el tiempo que viene a través de la Caterpillar, que se transforma en una mariposa gigante, amenazadora como el paisaje es atacado por los feroces aves fénix y se convirtió en un mundo de pesadilla que recuerda a los paisajes del juego original. Alicia encuentra a sí misma sentada en una fiesta de té con el Sombrerero Loco, Liebre de marzo y el Lirón. El Sombrerero envía una tetera robótica para matar a Alice, quien a su vez lo apuñala hasta la muerte a los ojos con la Espada Vorpal. Ella sonríe siniestramente como una voz pregunta: "¿Qué has hecho?" Un remolque de cuarta, que muestra imágenes del juego por primera vez con el título "Insanity Beautiful", fue lanzado el 4 de marzo de 2011. El tráiler del gameplay ofrecido posible en el Londres victoriano, nuevos trajes y armas para Alice, volvió a interpretar el papel de algunos de la voz de lanzar el primer juego, y la aparición de personajes antiguos y nuevos, incluyendo un Jabberwock resucitado y el Dodo, después de que el remolque el gato de Cheshire dice: "Ahora es el momento de poner su hoja de trabajo". También se puede oír la hoja Vorpal Alice equipado tal y como la tarjeta de título aparece. Gamespot ha publicado imágenes de una demostración del juego y entrevistó a un productor ejecutivo de EA, Joel Wade, en abril. En el video, numerosos detalles sobre el juego fueron revelados. Wade explicó después que Alice salió del Asilo Rutledge, vive en un orfanato y su director la está ayudando a escapar de su locura. Gameplay mostró Alice puede desbloquear y usar varias armas, las cuales pueden ser actualizados mediante la recopilación de los dientes durante el juego. Las armas incluyen la Espada Vorpal, el molinillo de pimienta, que actúa como una máquina de proyectil de pistola como arma, la bomba mecánica, el caballo de la afición del club-como, y el cañón Tetera explosivo. Alice además contiene "recuerdos" que forman parte de su búsqueda para recuperar recuerdos olvidados de su pasado. Los enemigos son descritos como teniendo "elementos de rompecabezas", es decir, su punto débil que el jugador tiene que resolver para derrotarlos. El 20 de mayo de 2011, una precuela de Madness Returns, titulado Alice: Madness Returns historia interactiva, fue lanzado como un "app" exclusivamente para el iPhone, iPad y iPod Touch. Un puerto para los teléfonos Android está en desarrollo. La aplicación interpreta como un libro que requiere que interactúe con ilustraciones y muchas veces le permite jugar mini-juegos. La historia cubre los acontecimientos, incluso antes de que el juego original hasta el final a los eventos directamente ante Alice: Madness Returns. El 3 de junio de 2011, un tráiler de lanzamiento final fue puesto en libertad. Esto mostró algunos jefes, enemigos Alice combate, el gato de Cheshire de Alicia dando consejos, y mucho más. Hay también un remolque filtró que es de hecho un remolque beta y sólo se utiliza para el servicio técnico. Hay muchos contenidos como enemigos y zonas alejadas de la RTM. Secuela En mayo de 2011, American McGee dijo que la historia ya había sido creado para un juego de tercera posibilidad, pero subrayó que sólo se produciría si el público al que se desea. En junio de 2012, McGee reiteró su intención de elaborar un tercer juego, ahora titulado Alice: Otherlands. McGee reveló que el juego sería lanzado episódicamente, y afirmó que "permitiría a Alice para entrar en las mentes de todos estos personajes que encuentra, y se abre la posibilidad de que usted podría jugar como Alice y usted puede entrar en la mente de un jugador , cambia el paisaje, y luego básicamente psicológicamente ajustar el carácter para hacerlo. Imagina un MMO donde las misiones no son lugares, pero son las personas ". Sin embargo, dijo que el juego era poco probable que se produzca pronto debido a la falta de interés por parte de Electronic Arts. A mediados de marzo del 2013 McGee dijo a través de su cuenta de Facebook que tendría una junta con los ejecutivos de Electronics Arts para hablar sobre la posibilidad de Alice 3 Referencias Enlaces externos * Web oficial de Alice: Madness Returns